New Life
by Dana Katherine
Summary: MSR Existence replacement based on a challenge from Nursery Files. My first story, and I'm proud of it, but not this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Life

Rating:T (I'm bad at the rating game) There's some language, and description of birth….maybe.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned them, but I'll settle for borrowing them for a while for my own entertainment. Thank you Chris!

Author Notes: This is based on a challenge I found on the awesome website titled Nursery Files. This is supposed to replace Existence with Mulder with Scully instead of Reyes. The requirements were…

Start in the car in Essence.

Long detailed description of the birth including Scully whining and Mulder talking with his head down to the unborn baby.

Mulder must deliver the baby.

I know the challenge was over, but I thought this would be an interesting story to write, so here goes. Oh and by the way, I'm new at this writing thing, so please be nice and let me know what you think, whatever it is.

* * *

With one last look back at the menace Billy Miles, we were on our way to God knows where. I looked out of my window and took a deep breath. I settled in my seat to try to get more comfortable, but was unsuccessful, which I had been lately as my pregnancy progressed. I looked at Mulder. His face was set with no emotions and his eyes were intensely focused on the road in front of us. I traced my fingers on the top of my abdomen before speaking. 

"Where are we going to go Mulder?" I asked softly.

He glanced at me, and then returned his gaze back to the road. He sighed, and then answered. "Nowhere. The middle of nowhere, Scully."

We came to the highway entrance and he stopped the car. Then just as suddenly he turned the wheel sharply to the left and entered the highway pointedly directly west. We drove for quite a while in a comfortable silence until the motion of the car and the passing headlights lulled me into an almost asleep trance. I yawned widely and Mulder gave me a side glance. I tried to cover it, but he was too quick.

"I saw that. You need sleep Scully. Go ahead, I'm right here, you're safe," he said soothingly.

I tried to protest but another yawn cut it short and I quickly let the darkness and sleep wash over me.

_The squalling baby was placed in my arms and my tears joined my baby's. Then HE appeared. He threw Mulder against the wall in a pure fury, but he showed no emotion. I tried to protect my baby, but a blow to the side of my face knocked me out. When I awoke again my baby was gone, as was Billy Miles. A scream of pure agony filled the air and I realized that it was me…_

I awoke with a start, and was abruptly hit with a bright light in my face. I squinted and looked over at Mulder, or rather Mulder's empty seat. I looked out of the window and realized that we were stopped at a gas station. I checked my watch, that much to my surprise, read 7:30. At that moment Mulder exited the building carrying ice tea and a bag of what appeared to be sunflower seeds. As he approached the car he realized I was awake and gave me a silly grin. He climbed in the driver's seat and looked at me.

"I was going to wake you up when I got back to see if you needed to use the restroom, or if you were hungry," he informed me.

I merely nodded and undid my seatbelt. I opened my door and forced my protesting body out into a standing position. I stretched a minute and finally felt I could walk. I used the restroom and then gathered up a bottle of water and a bag of chips. I took them up to the cashier who smiled at me.

"You must be with that handsome guy that was just in here. He said he had a cute pregnant red head with him. When are you due?" she inquired.

Igave her a, strange look I'm sure, at Mulder's description of me, and then I responded, "Yes, and in a couple of weeks."

"Wow," she said, "Where are you headed? People don't usually travel that close to their due date," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, we're just taking a drive. We were tired of sitting around the house," I tried to cover.

She smiled as she rang up my items and then, "Tell that hunk of a husband of yours that if he's ever done with you, I'm looking."

I laughed slightly and left the building. I returned to the car and climbed awkwardly into the front seat. Mulder joined me and started the car.

"I finally decided where we're headed. My family used to vacation in Kentucky and we met another couple there who owns a rather large farm-ranch thing. We'd go stay with them for a couple of weeks at a time in the summer. They always said that I could come and stay with them whenever I needed. I called them from the payphone while you were inside and told them I wanted to bring my girlfriend to visit. They were getting ready to leave for a week, but said we're welcome to stay there while they're gone, and they'll be back," he stated.

I blushed slightly at him referring to me as his girlfriend, and then gratefully looked up to find he hadn't seen. I cleared my throat.

"Well, at least we'll have a … "facility," I said, referring to the impending birth.

"Yeah, I didn't tell them you were pregnant," he said before ducking down to avoid my hit, but he was too slow. "Ow! Scully that hurt!"

"Well, what do you think they're going to say when they find out your "girlfriend is within days of delivering, or already has?" I almost yelled. I took a deep breath when I realized I was really overreacting. "Sorry, it's not that big of a deal, I'm just…scared," I allowed myself to admit.

He smiled, "It's ok, I'll take care of you, and this is the best place to do that right now, Ok?"

I smiled, "On to Kentucky, then," and he pulled the car back onto the highway.

We traveled most of the morning then stopped so he could nap. We parked in a parking lot for Wal-Mart, and I went in to buy a few things that we would need, for us and the baby, that I hadn't been able to bring. I was surprised when Mulder touched my arm while I was looking at receiving blankets. I looked at my watch and saw it had been merely 45 minutes.

"Well that was a long nap," I stated sarcastically.

"I only needed a cat nap," he replied.

We finished shopping and he helped me back to the car. We drove down to a small diner and stopped in to have lunch. Our waitress smiled at us and asked about my pregnancy several times. I finally realized it was because she was expecting herself. I convinced Mulder to give her a large tip as I was sympathetic for her being on her feet all day. We paid our bill and made our way towards Kentucky. I made it almost 3 hours before sleep pulled me into its grasp again.

_Billy Miles made his way to my side. I gripped the baby knowing it was no use if he decided to take the small bundle. A group of "people" just like him entered the room and surrounded the tiny bed where I lay. I screamed "No!" to the group in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. The group moved closer and Billy Miles touched my shoulder…_

I sat straight up in my seat and my forehead connected with Mulder's. He stood back up and rubbed where a knot would probably form. I rubbed my own and realized it was dark outside. I looked back at Mulder who was now watching me worriedly. I decided to answer his unasked question.

"I had a bad dream and you scared me. I'm fine," and then I asked one of my own. "What are we doing?"

"We're changing cars, I thought it might help," he replied. "I'm sorry I scared you, I was just going to let you sleep and move you myself."

"It's ok," I said. "You know where there's a bathroom?"

He nodded and pointed inside. I entered the small building and looked around. The bathrooms were not obvious so I asked the front-desk-lady. She smiled and said "Oh yes. I had the same problem when I was pregnant. You mind?" and before I could enquire as to what I should mind she placed her hands on my belly.

I inwardly cringed as I didn't like people touching my stomach. I pulled back and she looked disappointed. Even though it shouldn't matter to me, I felt bad for hurting her feelings and tried to cover.

"I'm sorry; I just really have to pee. Could you point me in the direction of the restroom?" I asked.

She nodded and pointed down the hall. When I came back out we exchanged smiles and I headed towards the rental car. I climbed in the front seat.

"I called Skinner. He's going to pick up your car, Scully," he informed me. I nodded.

"That's fine."

He pulled the car out and we headed towards Kentucky.

* * *

Please review and let me know how I'm doing, even if you think It's the worst story ever, I can take it. It's simple, and I won't bribe you, I hope that you'll do it just because it's the nice thing to do. I have only been on here a couple of days but I'll be sure to review when people want me to. 

The next chapter should be up soon, I don't know how many chapters, but it's not going to be very long.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

See previous chapter!

Fixed problem where you couldn't review anonymously, but now you can!

* * *

It was late the next afternoon before we finally pulled onto the long dusty, gravelly road that led to the rather expansive farm. After ten minutes of the shaking and jolting, that I'm sure rattled the baby, the car came to a stop in front of a quaint little two-story farmhouse. We both exited the rental car and stretched our stiff muscles. We were surrounded by the sounds and smells of the farm; and it felt peaceful. I closed my eyes and let the peace fill me. Too soon, however, my reverie was broken by the sound of Mulder's voice. 

"I think they said the key was in the flower pot, under the frog, by the door. Can you let us in and I'll get the bags?" he asked.

I didn't have to answer so I made my way to the door. I bent over, or well, kind of flopped over as well as my swollen stomach would allow, and I looked for the key. I found it exactly where Mulder had described, and I opened the door. I was instantly hit with the smell of apple pie and lavender, and suddenly realized we hadn't brought any food with us. I turned around to face Mulder.

"Mulder, we don't have any food with us. I won't live if I can't eat Oreos with peanut butter!" I exclaimed, half joking, half not.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "I gave them a list of items we would need, and she was going to have a neighbor pick them up and drop them off for us sometime today."

Satisfied with his answer I once again faced the door and pushed my way in, with Mulder close behind.

We settled our stuff into what appeared to be the guest room, and I laid myself down on the bed to see how comfortable it was. Mulder lay down next to me and pulled me close. He kissed me on the forehead and made his way to my lips. My breath caught when his kiss was so gentle; so loving. He ran his fingers through my hair and held me close. Then he spoke, so softly I thought maybe I had been hearing things.

But he did speak, he said four simple words that brought tears to my eyes, "I love you Scully."

I looked up at him and saw he had a look of fear in his eyes. It took me a minute, and then I realized he thought maybe I didn't love him back. I took his hand and smiled before speaking.

"I love you, too, Mulder. I always have, and I always will."

He relaxed visibly, and pulled me closer again. We lay in silence for a while, and then his fingers started to trace circles on my tummy. The baby responded by pressing out in every place he touched. I laughed at each one, as did he, but then he grew silent again. I looked, and now he had darkness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Mulder?" I inquired.

"Scully…I…the baby…" he trailed off, but I knew his unspoken question. I kept watch until I was positive he was paying attention.

"Mulder, the baby is yours. You never have to worry. There's never been anyone else, not even while you were gone. And there never will be," he relaxed visibly, but tensed again.

"Scully, the in-vitro didn't work, how…?"

I laughed, but he didn't look amused. I took his hands again. "Mulder, _that _didn't work…but…" I trailed off hoping he would catch on.

"Oh," was the most intelligent thing he could come up with. His lips turned up in a cute smile and he kissed me again, a little more passionately this time.

I leaned into him, and he stroked my hair. I felt myself getting sleepy, and even though I could hear Mulder talking to me, his voice wasn't enough to pull me back to reality and I slipped into dreamland.

_I flew out of bed and ran over to Mulder. I shook him awake, and he groggily opened his eyes. He looked up at me, and his face instantly matched my own; full of panic. He stood up almost knocking me down. "Stay here," he ordered and ran out of the room. I tried to follow but something was holding me back. As I turned around I saw someone holding onto my shirt, but her face was in the dark. She took a step into the light…_

I was pulled back into reality by Mulder's, and a woman's voice. I rolled out of bed as gracefully as I could, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fat. And not just fat all over; it looked like I was twelve months pregnant. I groaned and headed to the bathroom. Afterwards, I made my way downstairs, and I was greeted by the smell of tea, and Mulder. He gave me a hug, and sensed my distress.

"What is it Scully? Is it the dream again?" he asked gently.

I nodded my head. "They take the baby Mulder. It's our baby." I felt silly, as I was on the verge of tears. He hugged me.

"It's ok, I'm here you'll be fine. Your…our baby will be fine," he assured me. "You should come and meet the neighbor, Margaret. When she found out you were about to deliver, I had to tell her that we were running away. But, that's all I told her. Ok?"

I nodded and we went in the kitchen. We were met by a woman who appeared to be in her fifties. She had a round, loving face, and her eyes were filled with understanding. She gave me a hug, and somehow it felt right. She smiled at me and told me to have a seat. I obliged and she sat a cup of hot tea in front of me. I took a sip and the warm liquid slid down to my stomach. It tasted so good.

"Wow. What kind of tea is this? I've never tasted anything quite like it, it tastes so good!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "It's just regular tea, but I put a couple of different natural extracts in it. My secret recipe." She then sat in front of me with her own cup, and the three of us chatted for a long time.

Around nine o'clock Mulder and I decided to turn in. I made my way up to the guest room, and Mulder joined me after assuring Margaret made her way home safely. He climbed in bed next to me and I snuggled close.

"Have you thought about names yet, Scully?" he asked while rubbing my stomach.

"A little, but I haven't come to any concrete decisions. Why? You have an idea?" I replied.

"I've always loved the name Olivia. I had a friend in the second grade who's name was Olivia, and I thought that was the most beautiful name. I think she was my first crush," he said almost shyly.

"That's a beautiful name. Beats my girl name."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Madison," I replied.

"That's beautiful, Scully. Madison Olivia Scully, I like it."

"Huh uh. Madison Olivia _Mulder_," I corrected.

I didn't see it, but I felt him smile. I was going to ask him about boy names, but I heard him snore, and decided to save my breath. I snuggled down and fell asleep in his arms.

_Mulder returned empty handed. I collapsed to the ground and started hysterically crying. He knelt next to me, and we cried together. The pain started in my chest, my heart. It gravitated down to my stomach. It got worse and worse and I was gasping for breath…_

I sat up as the pain in my abdomen increased. I placed my hand on my stomach and finally felt the tightness decrease. It hadn't lasted very long so I figured it was a Braxton-Hick contraction, like I had been having for the last couple of months. I slipped out of bed, and mad my way to the guest shower. I turned the water on, as hot as I could stand it, and stepped under the stream.

I must have stood there for twenty minutes before I heard Mulder enter the bathroom. I heard him strip his clothes and climb in the shower behind me. He grabbed the soap from my hands and started to work over my body. When he got to my stomach, my muscles tightened in yet another contraction. His hands paused, and then he placed the soap back on the shelf and turned me around. I saw panic on his face, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Mulder. It's just the baby coming."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback. Hope you like this chapter as well. Next chapter soon! (The more reviews, the sooner! lol) 


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

See Previous Chapters!

A/N: I know I know….it's been 7 months since I started the story and no updates… (dodges flying objects) but to tell you the truth, this got put on the side, and then forgotten about….and now it's back. Besides, I think I'm past my writer's block…so hopefully it's good…..thank-you for reading again…if you do…….

_Last time on "**A New Life"**…_

"_Don't worry, Mulder. It's just the baby coming."_

"Wha….?" was all he could manage as he grabbed onto me for support. Yeah, like I could hold him up. He soon recovered his strength, though, as he grabbed my arms and held me up until the contraction finished. When it had subsided he helped me finish the shower and then we got out. He ran to the bedroom we were staying in to grab my robe, completely forgetting his own. By the time he got back he was shivering cold, but helped me on with my robe before dawning his own. He then led me to the bedroom and helped me sit on the chaise lounge just in time for another contraction. When this one was finished, he started pacing the room. He was going to drive me crazy, so I had to think of something.

"Mulder?" I asked to pull him out of his trance, "Why don't you go call Margaret? She could come and help," I more ordered than suggested.

"Uh…I didn't get her number Scully…I didn't even think about it," he said sheepishly.

"Well, then it's a good thing I did. I stuck it on the fridge with the magnet of a bear riding a butterfly," I replied. He laughed then, I wasn't sure if it was because I had gotten the number, or my reference to the magnet, but he took my suggestion and hurried out of the room. I decided now was as good of a time as ever to put on something that I could deliver the baby in. I rummaged through my bag, but couldn't find anything. I had only packed a couple shirts and socks before Mulder had hurried me out of the apartment. For some reason this simple fact led me to start crying, so when Mulder came back into the room leaning over the bed, half naked and in tears. He practically leaped to my side and put his hand on my back.

"Are they getting worse, Scully?" he asked in a tone that showed he was scared.

"No," I cried. "I…I can't find anything to wear." A new wave of tears came and he simply held me.

"Shh…it's alright. Let's look in my bag," he said softly as he helped me sit down and then rummaged through his bag. Finally he held up just a plain gray t-shirt that looked like it might fit. "Is this ok?" he inquired.

"It looks ok, but you have to remember it might get ruined," I stated.

"That's ok," he replied. "It'll be worth it." He smiled as he helped me on with the shirt, and then settled me on the bed. He sat down next to me and wiped the last of my tears away. I looked up at him and saw concern in his eyes. "Scully, I know you weren't that upset about not having anything to wear, so what's bothering you?" he asked softly.

"I don't know…" I started. "I guess I'm just…" I paused as a new wave of tears hit me. He handed me a tissue. "…I'm just scared," I finally admitted. "I guess I'm worried that something is going to go wrong, and I took it as a sign." He chuckled as he snuggled in next to me and held me as another contraction hit. This one was quite a bit harder than the others, and actually took away my breath for a moment. Mulder rubbed my lower back and when it subsided I rolled back over to him, remembering why he had left the room in the first place.

"Did you get a hold of Margaret?" I asked. He simply shook his head.

"No. The phone lines are down, there's one hell of a storm outside." It was then I realized that the wind was pounding the rain against the window. He rose from the bed and opened the curtains so that I could see the trees whipping around outside. I had been so involved with everything else I hadn't heard it. Perfect. The only help we could get we can't get a hold of. He must have seen my distress because he came back to the bed and stroked my hair.

"It's ok, Scully. I'm here. Everything will be fine. If it comes down to it, I'll run to her house and get her. But I think we're fine for now, ok?" I nodded and he got up again and headed out the door. He stopped and turned around. "I know what will make you feel better," he said, then headed downstairs. He was gone for a few minutes, and then returned with a plate of Oreos and a jar of peanut butter. I squealed with delight as he handed me the plate. It took a few minutes to get a few cookies ready, in between contractions. I handed the peanut butter back to Mulder and ate my cookies.

About half an hour passed and my contractions steadily increased. Mulder had been hovering the whole time, so I excused myself to the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go. I made it just in the bathroom when another contraction wracked my body. I braced myself against the counter when I suddenly decided that the cookies were a bad idea. I barely made it to the toilet before my body rejected the cookies. Mulder, who had no doubt been standing there the entire time tried to lighten the mood.

"Tossing your cookies, Scully?" he asked. I turned around and glared at him before I had to lean over and retch again. He kneeled next to me and rubbed my back until I was finished. He then rummaged around and finally brought me a wet washcloth for my face. When I was done, he led me back to the room. He pulled the covers back for me to get back in bed, but I shook my head.

"No, Mulder. I want to walk. It's supposed to help the labor go faster anyways." He nodded and led me out into the hallway.

We slowly walked around the house for an hour, stopping for every contraction while he held me strong. Finally he told me that I needed a break and we sat on the couch. He traced his fingers on my stomach while we sat in silence. I looked at the clock and realized it had been almost 3 ½ hours since I had started contracting, and it felt like I was getting nowhere.

"Mulder, I don't think that this baby is ever going to come," I whined.

"What do you mean, what do you think we're doing now? That's what the contractions are for. I'm not even a doctor and I know that," he replied. I glared at him from the side, and then continued.

"It's just…it doesn't feel like the baby's moving. I want the baby to come now," I said, feeling much like a child.

"Well, I'll se what I can do…" he said as he dropped his head to my stomach. "Hey baby, it's your daddy…" he looked up, almost for approval, and I just smiled. He leaned down again, touching his nose to my stomach, and continued, "…I know that your mommy has made a good home for you in there, but she's…we're ready for you to come out, ok? We want to see you now, so come out," he gently ordered the baby. Almost as if in protest, the baby's small foot kicked the exact spot that his nose was touching. He sat up abruptly and rubbed his nose. I leaned up and kissed his nose, then moved to his lips. He gently leaned over me and ran his fingers through my hair.

Ok, I know that that's a weird place to end the chapter, but I wanted to have one more chapter for the end, and this was the best place I could think of. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was 7 months in the making. Review only if you want, but I would greatly appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

New Life

See Previous Chapters!

A/N: See? I'm finishing it. I hope you love it!

I sat up abruptly and struck our heads together yet again. As we rubbed the already tender spots, from the last time, I slowly stood up and looked where I had been sitting. Sure enough, it was wet.

"Geez Scully, are you trying to give us both a concussion?" he asked as he stood up to join me.

"No, Mulder. My water just broke…" I stopped as my statement was capped by the worst contraction yet. I doubled over, and Mulder reacted fast enough to catch me before I toppled over. He held me while I gasped for air and pulled me closer as the contraction eased up. I looked up at him and saw pure fear in his eyes.

"After the bag of waters breaks…the contractions…usually get…stronger," I assured him. He looked around the room like he had lost something, and then looked at me.

"I think I'm going to get Margaret. She might not be a doctor, but she's had kids, so she knows more than me," he said as we inched our way to the window. He opened the blinds and I clearly saw that the wind and the rain had picked up. I shook my head.

"The hell you are. Mulder, you're not going anywhere in this storm," I stated.

"Scully we…you need help. I'm not sure I can give you that," he said timidly.

"No Mulder. All I need is you…ahh…" I was cut off by another contraction.

"Scully wrap your arms around my neck and just hang." I did as he said and he slowly rubbed his hand up and down my back. When the contraction ended I dropped my arms and looked up at him.

"Mulder, you better start boiling the things we gathered earlier. This baby's coming faster now, and I want to be ready," I said. He looked unsure of leaving me, but I nodded my head and he left for the kitchen. I slowly made my way back up to the bedroom. I had to stop once on the stairs and once in the hallway for contractions, but I finally made it to the room. I tried lying on the bed but was uncomfortable, so I slowly made my way around the room. About 2 laps and 4 contractions later Mulder finally appeared with a basin of water and a washcloth. He sat them down and slowly walked with me, letting me hang on him with every contraction.

Mulder seemed like a pro at this. He knew what I needed before I did, and he knew how to help me through each contraction. In fact, he even seemed to know when a contraction was coming before I did. However, one caught us both by surprise and completely buckled my knees. I'm glad he was there, or else I would've hit the ground. When it lasted longer than the others, I knew I couldn't keep walking.

"Mul…I need…sit," was all I could manage between breaths. He simply nodded and guided us out to the bathroom. I could tell he was already preparing to defend his actions when I looked up at him quizzically.

"I read this book, about birthing, that said sitting on the toilet helped the labor progress while allowing the mother to stay seated," he said like he was quoting it from the book. "Is that ok?" Well, at least he asked.

"Yeah," I said simply. He helped me sit down, and then sprinted back into the bedroom to grab the washcloth he had brought up earlier. When he returned he sat on the edge of the tub right next to me and helped me through each contraction, just talking to me, and wetting down my forehead and neck with the cool water.

After what seemed like forever, but was more like half an hour, I felt a strong sensation with a contraction that I hadn't felt before.

"Mulder…I…I think…I…need to…push," I informed him as I looked up to see his reaction. I saw his eyes get big, but he kept his cool. We waited until the contraction was finished, then he slowly helped me up and we headed to the bedroom. We hadn't even made it half-way there when another contraction wracked my body and I doubled over.

"Ohh…Mulder…I really…really need…to…push."

"Just hang on Scully," he said, as he picked me up and rushed to the bedroom. He laid me down and ordered, "Don't push yet!" He raced down the stairs to retrieve the sterile supplies he had boiled earlier. He raced back up to find me in another contraction.

"Ahhhh…Mulder!" I cried.

"Ok, push Scully," he said as he got on the bed at my feet. I grabbed my knees and pushed until the contraction was over. When it finished he grabbed a couple more pillows and stacked them behind me for support. He got back down to my feet in time for more pushing. I pushed through a couple contractions, and then flopped back.

"Mulder…hot," I said. He ran back to the bathroom and grabbed the washcloth. He ran back and bathed my face with the cool water. "Better, thank…ohh…" I pushed again, and he went back down to my feet.

This went on for about an hour, me pushing with each contraction, and him speaking words of encouragement, watching for the baby, and cooling me off with water in between everything. We were both getting anxious, and I finally had another idea.

"I want…to get up, Mulder," I informed him. Before he could ask I continued. "I want to squat at the bed…the gravity…will…help…" The rest was lost as my body took over and tried to push the child within me out. When the contraction finished, he helped me slide off the bed and then turn around so I could use the bed to hold me up. He helped me sway side to side in between contractions and helped hold me up while I pushed. He continued to cool me off with the water, and rub my back.

We did this for about 20 minutes, with me having to stand up twice to stretch my legs. Finally with a push I felt the fiery burn of the baby's head crowning.

"Ahhh….Mulder…it burns!" I cried as I tried to push through the pain.

"What! What burns?" he asked as he started to panic.

"Baby…crowning…" I pushed again and felt the head slide past the burning, and start out. Then I panicked. "Mulder…baby's coming…out…you have…to catch…it…Ahhh!" I cried as my body tightened in another spasm to push the baby out.

"I will, I will," he assured me as I felt him place one hand under me to catch the tiny head. "Push Scully, I've got it."

"Hurts…"

"Push, Scully!"

I did as I was told and yelled out as I felt the head pass the opening.

"Just a second, Scully," he said as he tried to get a look at the baby. "It's got red hair!" He exclaimed.

"Ahh…Mulder!" I yelled as another contraction hit. I tried to pant through it, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Ok, push!" he unnecessarily ordered, as I had already started to. I cried out as each shoulder came out, and then I felt the baby slip out into Mulder's waiting hands. It seemed like an eternity, but I finally heard the tiny cries of the baby.

"It's a girl, Scully! We have a daughter!" he exclaimed as the cries got louder. I could feel him working to cut the umbilical cord, but I had the desperate need to lie down, or I was going to collapse. I felt two hands grab me to hold me up, but they were too small to be Mulder's. I was going to turn around to see who it was, but I heard her voice first.

"It's ok, sweetie. I got you." It was Margaret. "When the phones came back, I tried to call you to make sure you were ok. When I didn't get an answer, I came by. I heard yelling and decided I better come see if I could help," she told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok Scully, she's free," I heard Mulder say. Margaret placed her hands under my arms and helped hoist me up onto the bed. I cautiously turned over and lay against the pillows that Mulder had placed there previously. Mulder sat on the bed next to me and handed me the tiny pink bundle.

"It's a good thing we never got to talk about boy names, huh?" he said laughing. I nodded and wiped away my tears. For the first time in a long time, they were happy tears. I held in my arms the most precious thing that I had ever seen. She did in fact have red hair, and big blue eyes. She had Mulder's pouty lips, though, and I knew she'd be trouble.

"What's her name?" Margaret asked.

"Madison Olivia Mulder," Mulder replied, proudly.

I nodded my head in agreement, and then closed my eyes as I felt my stomach tighten slightly.

"Scully?" he questioned, concerned. Margaret answered for me.

"It's the uterus trying to rid itself of the placenta," she told him. I nodded my head and pushed slightly as Margaret helped deliver it. She covered it up, but not before Mulder got a look at it.

"Ugh," he said simply. I laughed.

Margaret stayed and helped me feed the baby for the first time, and made sure my bleeding was down to normal. She called a doctor who agreed to come and check on us later in the day, but left orders to phone him if anything happened. When she got off the phone with the doctor, she turned to me.

"I hate to leave, but I have to get my husband off to work. Call me if you need _anything._ Ok?" I nodded and she left the room. Mulder walked to the window and pulled the blinds up. I was surprised to see the sun.

"Wow…it's later than I thought it was." He nodded in agreement, and closed the blinds again. He joined me on the bed, and held both of us in his arms.

"Sleep now, Scully. I'm here, you're safe. Nothing will happen to the baby now," he said softly. I yawned and settled down and soon was sleeping.

"_Honey, I'm home," came a voice from the door. I heard the girls running down the stairs and then leaping into his arms. I came out of the kitchen and was engulfed in a hug by my husband. _

"_Mulder, you're home early," I said._

"_I missed my girls," he told me. He stepped back and placed his hand on my growing stomach. "And my little boy," he said with a big smile, and then hugged me again._

I woke up when the baby squirmed in her sleep. I looked at the miracle I held in my arms, and thought about how it was a miracle that Mulder was alive to be holding me in my sleep. I was maybe getting ahead of myself, but maybe there were more miracles to come.

Yay! I finished. It's long, I know. But I actually finished. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
